ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evil Within Clepron Pt.2
Plot After trying to keep Clepron maintained from rioting, Mig has to fly to space to face an even more stronger Clepron who is bound on trying to overthrow the world and vaporize it from extinction. Synopsis Mig is standing in the wrecked up city that Clepron had recently destroyed. Mig is walking around in horror and takes a deep breath and looks up into the sky. "Oh man," he said. In space, Clepron is currently blasting the sky with weird purple/yellow type lasers in which a cloud-like substance is covering the atmosphere. "Yes," said Clepron, smiling at his completion. "Hey!" shouted a voice. Clepron looks down and notices Jetray flying at him. "You! Surprising how you still have the strength to get up here," said Clepron. Jetray blasted him and he fell off balance and blasted his rays at the moon which began cracking. Jetray then tackled Clepron and kicked him and blasted him towards the Earth. Clepron zapped Jetray off him and Jetray's hologram began flashing yellow and orange.He was floating with space with electric bolts circling around him and zapping the gamatrix. Mig had turned back at the wrong time and began to suffocate. "Huh!" he gasped. Clepron laughed and continued blasting the Earth. Mig tried to activate his gamatrix but it kept blinking and was stuck when it popped up with no hologram showing. Mig then grabbed out his emergency space helmet out of his pocket and put it on and gasped for air. Clepron then saw him and Mig punched him down. "I won't let you do this, Clepron," said Mig. "Get...OFF....ME!" he screamed. He blasted a yellow laser out towards Mig and he blasted away from Clepron. The gamatrix then showed a hologram of a new alien (Frankenstrike) and Mig smiled. "Time to taste defeat Clepron," said Mig. He slapped down the gamatrix but it once again was stuck. "UGH! Come on you stupid thing! Work!" shouted Mig. He swung his arm out and the gamatrix zapped Mig in the leg and turned him into Rath. "Huh?" he asked. "AW COME ON! STUPID GAMATRIX SCREWING AROUND WITH ME ALL THE TIME!" he shouted at his chest symbol. He then jumped onto Clepron. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN, CLEPRON! NO ONE TRIES TO SUFFOCATE RATH AND MESS WITH HIS GAMATRIX TO MAKE IT FLASH DIFFERENT COLORS!!" he shouted. He then smashed Clepron in the head and kicked him. Rath grabbed his techadon arm and tried to yank it off Clepron but it blasted Rath in the eyes. "AHHH!" he screamed, covering his eyes. He then growled at Clepron and really beat him badly. "ARRRRRGGHHHH!!!" shouted Rath angry. "YOU MAKE RATH MAD, I MAKE YOU MAD!" he shouted. "That makes no sense," said Clepron. Rath pulled the techadon arm again and it moved off a little. "Help me Mig," said Clepron. Just then he went out of control again and grew larger. Rath then turned into Cannonbolt and rolled Clepron into his ball form. "Going down?" he asked. He rolled down towards Earth at an enormous speed and came down like a meteor. Clepron tried to get out and Clepron and Cannonbolt landed in a large ditch on an island. Clepron got out and blasted Cannonbolt with laser beams and he couldn't get up from the lasers. He then barely got up and transformed into Lavalamp and blasted Clepron with lava. He fell back and was shouting in pain and the techadon armor then came off of Clepron. Mig smiled and kept blasting Clepron with fire until the techadon armor fully was only on Clepron's arm and blasted Lavalamp down. "Mig help me out!!!!" shouted Cleprob, barely getting in control. Lavalamp ran at Clepron and tackled him. "This may hurt...a lot," said Lavalamp. He yanked the techadon glove off Clepron and it came off. Clepron was back to normal and was breathing heavily. Just then the glove had gotten up and morphed itself into a techadon robot. "Oh no," said Lavalamp. He blasted fire at it and it didn't get affected and it blasted Lavalamp all the way across the grass and he was knocked out. Clepron then ran at the techadon and blasted it with his lasers. He then pulled it with a laso machine and threw it down. "Hehe. Look who's in control of you now?" asked Clepron. He punched it numerous times before it blasted Clepron into the air and whacked him aside. Clepron then saw a small hole in it's back and ran at him and pulled it open. The techadon stopped and starred at Clepron who already removed the wires and it began to shake and twist around. Clepron ran back and covered himself and then the robot exploded into small unrecoverable pieces. Mig got up from the noise and blast and saw Clepron. "Ugh finally your back to normal," said Mig. "I know. I shouldn't be handling with techadon armor anymore," said Clepron. Mig and him saw the ocean and then saw the hand began to almost blast off like a rocket. They both held onto it and it blasted them off the island. "Ok after this we stop with techadon equipment," said Mig. "Agreed," said Clepron. Characters *Miguel Tennyson Villains *Clepron *Techadon Robot Aliens Used *Jetray *Rath (accidental; selected alien was Frankenstrike) *Cannonbolt *Lavalamp Trivia *Migvicktor debuts in this episode...as a hologram only. **The gamatrix got affected by the EMP ray which caused Mig to unlock Frankenstrike for good. *Clepron goes back to normal at the end of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes